Green Love(Marvel Edition)
by JP-Rider
Summary: Green Love now brings you the Marvel Edition where Beast Boy dates any girl from the Marvel Universe! Black Widow, She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Crystal, Storm, Emma Frost, Invisible Woman, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and more marvelous ladies aiming for Beast Boy's love.
1. Entry 1: Work-Out(She-Hulk)

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, Green Love's sister series: Green Love: Marvel Edition! Starring our favorite changeling Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy, aka Changeling. I do not own BB or anyone from the Marvel Universe.**

**Enjoy the romance.**

**/**

**Girlfriend:** She-Hulk

**Story:** Work Out

**/**

It was early in the morning in New York, as waiting on the park bench of the Manhattan park, was a huge, 7ft tall green, amazonian-like woman, with dark green long hair that reaches all the way to her back, muscular arms as she wears white and purple leotard, well toned muscular, but athletic legs, wearing purple fingerless gloves and white tennis shoes as she is waiting for someone.

'5 minutes and he's still not here.' thought She-Hulk as she crosses her legs 'I'm up for our daily exercise, if he's not here for 5 minutes, I am so-'

"Jenny!" shout a voice that she recognized. She looks at where that voice came from as she sees a fellow, green skinned young man with pointy ears, he may not be as fit as her cousin, but his muscles are a bit well toned. He had on a black tank top and jersey shorts on and nike's tennis shoes on.

"Right on time, Garfield." She-Hulk comments as she gets off of the bench as she did some stretches on her arms. "Now lets get to do some early stretches."

"Alright, Jen." Changeling replies to the woman taller than him.

Changeling was starting his stretches when he made the mistake he sometimes makes and peered over at the She-Hulk as she was stretching, and to say the least, Changeling had to think a lot of baseball, naked old people, and Terra to control the southward flow of his blood.

'Damn it! Sometimes being friends with the She-Hulk is just a difficult task to do.' Garfield curses as his eyes move along the emerald amazon's legs, thighs, and ass as she stretches. 'But sometimes the suffering is so worth it.'

"Alright, now let's sit down and stretch our legs next." She-Hulk told him, which makes Changeling look all panic "Is there something wrong, Gar?"

"Um, nope, nothing's wrong!" He half-lied, being a reserved member of the Avengers while being a Titan may be tough, but hanging with the She-Hulk who has the most gorgeous strong legs and curvy body that rivals Power Girl is something he should feared most.

"Well why don't you come to me and we'll help each other to stretch our legs." She-Hulk offers 'Why did I say that? Calm down, She-Hulk, it's just some stretches exercises.'

'Why did she say it like that?' Changeling thinks as he puts all of his will power to controlling his erection, and forcing it back down before he started his stretches with the beautiful She-Hulk.

"Ready?" She-Hulk asks as she sneaks a glance at Garfield's crotch. 'No, bad She-Hulk! Garfield is your friend!'

Changeling and She-Hulk sits down in front of each other as they do their stretches in front of each other. Garfield and She-Hulk open their legs and stretch them to one is they are in contact with one another, so they don't stray. She-Hulk puts her legs in between Garfield's and gets a huge shock.

'Oh my GOD! Is that his? It can't be, can it? That's a third leg.' She-Hulk thought as she measures the length in reference to her legs.

Garfield is in a similar predicament, and he feels his legs and erection touching She-Hulks le, long juicy, smooth legs. 'Oh god! Why did you put me in this situation? Jenny is like my best friend, and she's gonna kill me if she noticed my little friend.' Garfield tries everything to not look at She-Hulk, but his eyes always seem to refocus on the area in between the green woman's thighs. 'And now I get a fantastic view? Will I actually don't mind this part, but come on Jenny is like my best friend.'

"Gar..." She-Hulk mutters as she can see her friend staring at her thighs "Do you want to continue?" She asked as she blush dark green.

Garfield gulps as he feels like changing into a squirrel right now, but is too stunned to do it "Jen, if I were to say that you're really...really exotic in this view, would you be mad?"

She-Hulk's heart flutter and she feels her body heat up. "No Gar, in fact it would feel very nice if you said that. If I told you that I wanted to mount you and ride for hours on end...would you be mad?" She-Hulk asks her green cruch/friend.

Garfield spits out the breath that he was holding and tries to control his erection as more blood flows to it. 'Oh god tell me I did not just twitch!?'

"I guess I got my answer." She-Hulk smirks before she gets on her knees and crawls over to the stunned man. 'We have both been waiting too long for this.' She-Hulk thought as she straddled Garfield's waist with her powerful legs and thighs.

'Oh god, she's on top of me!' He thought as his hands rubs her tight, muscular thighs 'Wow, she has magnificent thighs!' He also thought as he can feel She-Hulk giving him a smoldering kiss on the lips when she bends down over to his head.

The two make out behind the bench of an hour as Gar's hands were all over She-Hulk's thighs as She-Hulk's were all over his back, and crotch as she unzips his pants.

"You two do realized that you're in a public place?" said a voice which stops She-Hulk and Changeling as they look up and gave scowling looks towards the man in the red and yellow armor that ruined their moment.

"Stark!" They both shouted as they got up.

"Hey, relax, I won't tell anybody." said Iron Man as he chuckled "JARVIS, did you record this."

"I have, sir, should I send the video to Mr. Barton?" asked JARVIS.

"What? NO! DON'T SEND THAT TO HAWKEYE!" Gar shouts as he stands up, but his pants drop. "Please bro!" he begs.

Tony's eyes focus on the boxers and looks at Changeling. "Good for you kid." Tony comments which makes Changeling blush. "And as for the video, why shouldn't I?"

"If you do then I'll show everyone the video I have of you singing that barby song in the showers." Changeling threatens and Tony backs down.

"Alright, alright. Damn kid really knows how to play hard ball." Tony curses as he calls up JARVIS. "JARVIS, delete all evidence of the video of She-Hulk and Changeling together. Thank you."

"Right away Mr. Stalk." JARVIS responds as in a matter of seconds all evidence is gone.

"Now pull your pants up and lets go, you two; Juggernaut is hitting the banks again." Iron Man informs them as he flew off to the city.

Changeling pulls his pants back up as he looks at She-Hulk as he asked "Did I do good?"

"Lets just say, I can't wait to see how you do it in your WereBeast mode." She-Hulk states as she and Changeling smiled at each other..

"So does that means..?" Changeling asked as She-Hulk cuts him off.

"Yes, you can brag your friends that you're dating the She-Hulk!" she told him, as she gives him a passionate kiss "Wanna ride to stop the Juggernaut, my bodacious green babe?"

"Sure thing, my green stud." She-Hulk reply as Changeling hugs her as he wrap his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, as his head pressed onto her huge breast as She-Hulk did a giant leap towards the city.

Garfield "Changeling" Logan maybe the most luckiest guy to be able to date the She-Hulk.

**/**

**So, tell me what do you think? Let me know on the comments below.**

**You can also let me know if there's any suggestions for Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Invisible Woman, Scarlet Witch, and more woman for Green Love.**

**I also take requests**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Entry 2: New York Tour(Ms Marvel)

**Girlfriend:** Carol Danvers

**Story:** New York Tour

/

"I keep telling you, I'm not a Skrull!" shouted the 19-years-old green teen with pointy ears, and wears black and purple. Beast Boy has been wanting to go to New York for his vacation, wanting to see the sights and hopefully gets to meet Spiderman. However, one encounter with the Avengers, and thought he was an alien and captured him and sends him to the Avengers mansion for questioning.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked the blond haired man wearing purple shades, and carries a bow and arrow.

"Not quite sure, Hawkeye." reply the man in the red and yellow suit armor "His vital scans saids he's human with a genetic coding, but we've all know that the Skrulls are good in their disguises. This one, however, seems to be the obvious."

"I'm telling you I'm not some alien that's here to conquer Earth, I'm Beast Boy, member of the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol!" Beast Boy keeps shouting them as he doesn't like to be treated like a criminal.

The door slides opens as a blond haired woman wearing a black domino mask, and wears a sleeveless black skin tight, one piece bathing suit that shows her ample curves, her round D-cup breast on her athletic body, her bare hips and thighs showing with the thigh high black boots on and a red sash around her narrow waist.

"Alright, where's the Skrull?" the costume woman asked.

"Right here, Ms. Marvel." Hawkeye points towards the green elf like man.

Ms. Marvel blinks twice as she said "That's Beast Boy, guys."

Hawkeye and Iron-Man looked confused, as Iron-Man proceeds to ask "Uh Carol, don't you mean that guy's a Skrull?"

"Tony, I've seen this kid from news, for which you two should pay attention, that this 'Skrull' is Beast Boy of the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol!" she barked at the two fellow superheroes.

"Um...are you sure?" Iron-Man inquires as the Kree powered woman's eyes glows in fury as her hands starts glowing cosmic energy.

"If he were a Skrull, he wouldn't be going around in public! Also, Dr. Richards would notified us if one is here!" she stated.

The two Avengers turns to Beast Boy as Hawkeye releases the power nullifying cuffs from Beast Boy's wrists "Sorry about that, dude." he apologized as he and Iron-Man walks out of the interrogation room.

Ms. Marvel sighs as she looks at Beast Boy "I am so sorry for that."

"Hey, no worries; not the first time I've been mistaken by an alien before." he replies as he got up and gazed at Ms. Marvel "But it's nice to meet a fan that's so pretty as you."

Ms. Marvel blushes at the compliment, as she respond "I bet you say that to the other ladies."

"Nah, just you." Beast Boy told her as he complains "But you know, I was going to check out a hotel here, but your friends stopped me from checking out of the hotel."

"So you don't have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Nope." he simply replied.

Carol felt bad for the guy, as she has an idea when she offered "Then why don't you stay at my place?"

Beast Boy's ears perked up as he looks at the blond bombshell "Really?"

"Yep, got my own penthouse not too far from here." Ms. Marvel told him as she led Beast Boy out of the room and head for the mansion door "I'll even fly you there."

/

When Ms. Marvel told Beast Boy that she'll fly him up to her penthouse, she meant it litterally.

Her penthouse looks like what would the US Air Force version of a house. Beast Boy saw some medals that she won, as well as a display of her US Air Force uniform with her earned wings on them. She even has an autograph picture of US pilot Martin Jordan, an open patio connected to her appartment, and marble counter tops in the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here." Beast Boy comments as Ms. Marvel sits on her couch as he sits next to her.

"Yeah, I've been enlisted in the Air Force because Martin Jordan's been my idol." she replies as she takes her thigh high boots off of her thick, athletic legs for Beast Boy to view "I've been a ranked Major in the Air Force."

'Awesome legs!' Beast Boy thought as he stares at Ms. Marvel's creamy thighs as the Major noticed him staring at her legs.

"Enjoy the view, I see." she said as she stands up as she sways her hips "How about you and me go and see a basketball game at the Madison square stadium?" she offered "I hear the Gotham Knights are up against the New York Knicks."

Beast Boy shook his head and wipes the drool off of his mouth as he respond "Sure."

"Great. Not I'm going to go dress appropriately for the game." she said as she flew towards to her room. Five minutes later, she came back wearing a red shirt with black coat and black short skirt with black heels on.

"You know, those who serve in the Air Force gets in with a discount." Carol comments as she adds "Call me Major Carol Danvers."

Beast Boy smiles as he change his skin color to Caucassian with his hair still green "Then call me Gar Mark Logan, Major Danvers."

"Alright Gar, to the Knicks game." Carol said as she and Gar leaves the penthouse to head to go to the game.

/

The two are now in the Knights vs Knicks game, as Carol and Gar earned a seat closer to the game.

"Wow, it's so cool to watch the game up close." Gar states as he sees the Knights player making a slam dunk "Oh c'mon, he had it!" He shouts when the Knights player stole the ball from the Knicks player.

"You're a Knicks fan as well?" Carol asked him.

"Yeah, been a Knicks fan since my uncle Larry and I used to watched the games on television when we're not on missions." Gar replied.

"Larry, you mean Larry Trainer, the pilot?" Carol asked him.

"Yep, but he goes by Negative Man now." Gar replies as the audience swoon as the Kisscam is up.

"Hey look, the Kisscam." Carol points out as the Kisscam shows different couples appearing on the screen, as the Kisscam now shows Gar and Carol together.

The two were surprised by this, as the two decides "What the hell?" and kissed anyway. The audience swoons over this, but then they saw the two making out as Gar grabs Carol's legs and place them on top of his lap, as they continue smoldering their mouths as security comes in to kick them out.

/

Garfield and Carol went back inside the Penthouse as the pair went to the living room to sit down next to each other on the couch.

"Can't believe we've got kicked out." Gar laughed as Carol giggled.

"At least the Knicks won." Carol replied as she sits besides him as she takes her shoes off.

"Yeah, go Knicks." Garfield said as he picks up Carol's feet and then massages them.

"Ooooh, yeah that's it." Carol moaned as she can feel her arches being rubbed by the green here's thumbs "Hope you're as good in the bedroom."

Garfield stops massaging Carol's feet as he moves towards her as he picks her up bridal style "You were saying, Major?" Gar asked her as he smirked.

Carol smirked back as she plants a kiss on the lips of her new green beau "Lead the way, soldier." she orders as Gar walks into her room while carrying her all the way. They're going to have to best night of their time.

**/**

**The reason why I used Ms. Marvel in Carol's name instead of calling her Captain Marvel like the mainstream comics, is because it's kind of redundant to call Ms. Marvel after the DC hero of the same name who's a guy.**

**So, anyway, sorry for the long wait, as I was busy for a while, and now I have Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel in the chapter, I can write more Marvel girls in the Marvel Edition of Green Love.**

**Anyway, I'm going to convert the Green Love(DC Girls) to be under crossover Teen Titans and Justice League. Hope that'll get your attention by the sudden notice, so stay tuned for it.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Entry 3: Widow&Widower(Invisible Woman)

**Girlfriend: **Invisible Woman

**Story: **Widow and Widower

**/**

"Dr. Reed Richards was a scientist, a father, a friend, and a hero." Tony Stark said through the microphone of the stand as he and the rest of the people that knew Dr. Richards as Mr. Fantastic all gathered at the fields of the New York Memorial. Those who have attend the funeral were the Avengers, the X-Men, the Justice League, the Doom Patrol, and even Dr. Doom came to see his own arch nemesis's funeral out of respect. Standing behind the casket, was Susan Storm, her son Franklin Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm as they stood next to Reed's casket.

Everybody got to to pay their last respects to the fallen hero and gives there condolences to the three Fantastic Four members and Franklin; eventually Franklin asked to leave and he was excused to go play on the near by jungle gym by himself.

Soon it was Changeling's and the Doom Patrol's turn to go. Changeling who is the current leader of the Doom Patrol with Bumble Bee, Mal Duncan, Celius, Crazy Jane, and Kid Slick. Also the ex members of the Patrol, Mento, Elastic-Girl, Negative Man, the Chief, and Robotman came along to see their friend one last time.

"Daddy, can I go play with Franklin?" Nicki or Beast Girl asked her dad as greyish green features turn to meet his emeral green.

"Not right now angel. I think Franklin might want to be alone right now." Changeling or Garfield tells her daughter as Sue or the Invisible Woman overheard.

"Actually Garfield, Franklin was very excited with seeing his little sister again. So if it's alright for you, then by all means she can go." Sue tells Garfield which makes the small girl smile bright as she looks up at her father.

Garfield smiles down at his daughter and shrugs his shoulders. "Go angel. Your big bro is waiting." Which makes Nicki squeal as she takes off flying in her raven form which brings pain to her the twenty-seven year old dad.

"She inherited your powers, Garfield." Susan told him. She remembers being friends with Changeling's wife Raven when she first met her when she was pregnant with Nicki, who was younger than Franklin.

"Yeah, she does." Garfield replied as he saw his daughter play with Franklin. Garfield had Nicki ever since Raven gave birth to her, which eventually killed her from child birth. His team as well as his parents and uncles, did their best to help Garfield raised her. He would even drop her off to the Baxter Building to stay with the Fantastic Four to play with Franklin, Johnny, and the Thing whenever he's out on missions.

"Reed was a good man, Susan. He maybe absent minded, but he was one of the best cosmic scientist I have ever known." Garfield told her as Susan chuckled.

"He is always busy with his work, but he will make time to play with his son, spend some time with me, and we all have to save the world sometimes after another." Susan comments as she remembers how she would always drag Reed to take a break from his lab.

"Let's not forget the Thanksgiving of 2013." Garfield comments before he could stop himself. "Y-You had to drag the man out of the lab with Steve's help just so he would actually eat that night."

You see, that wasn't the only thing that happened that night. It was one year after Raven had died and the Fantastic Four invited the Doom Patrol over for Thanksgiving dinner. That wasn't why he shouldn't have mentioned it though. After everybody had gone to bed that night, Garfield and Sue stayed up late to do dishes, clean the family room, and have a couple glasses of wine as they both talked. Garfield and Sue were drunk, not major drunk, but we might do something that we shouldn't for a couple seconds drunk. Garfield and Sue just seemed to get closer and closer until their lips connected and they started to kiss. The kiss lasted for a good two minutes when Sue and Garfield jumps away and refused to look at the other. They both bid the other goodnight, but Garfield offered to wash the two glasses so Sue went to sleep with the green Doom Patrol second in comand on her mind while Garfield stayed awake for another hour as he look to the stars begging for Raven's forgivness for his time of weakness. Neither spook of it until now, but neither could denied that they felt something with that kiss.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Susan said as the memories of her kiss with Garfield that night resurfaced "So Gar, have you been starting to date yet?"

Garfield respond "Well, it took 2 years to get into the dating game, I went out dates with Black Widow, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, even She-Hulk." Sue did a light chuckle as she remembered her girls night out with those girls as they each talked about their night with Changeling.

Susan sigh as she looked at Garfield "Would you and Nicki like to spend the day at the Baxter Building for a while?" she asked him.

"Sure Susan, me and Nicki would love that." Garfield replied as he hears Ben Grimm announcing everyone to come inside the church to hear a video will from the late Reed Richards "Looks like they're announcing the will."

Susan nodded as she calls out to the children "Franklin, Nicki, it's time to go to the church!"

Franklin and Nicki all went to their parent as they head towards the church to hear the will.

/

"Thank you for all of you coming." said Dr. Richards aka Mr. Fantastic through his video will "Now that I'm not here anymore, I guess it's time to pass out my belongings to my friends. First up, Professor Peter Parker, you will be handling all of my research from now on and will be the head scientist and new chairman of the Future Foundation. Susan, I entrust you as the new leader of the Fantastic Four, and to take care of Franklin for me. Johnny, Ben, teach my son all what it takes to be a good man like his father."

"We won't disappoint you, Stretch." Ben said as he rustle up Franklin's hair.

"Family is always there to look after it's own." Johnny comments as he lightly slubs his nephew's arms making him wince.

"Johnny!" The video Reeds scolds as if he knew that Johhny Storm would do something.

"That's just freaky." Johnny mumbles to himself as he just tassles his nephew's hair like Ben did. "Gonna miss it."

"Thirdly, Garfield if you can help Sue adjust to the situation that would be great. I know I can count on you." Reed speaks as Garfield's face just loses color.

'Great, he trusts me and all I can think of is that damn kiss.' Garfield thinks as he puts his mask on and smiles. "You got it dude."

"Thanks dude." Reed comments which makes everybody laugh.

As the video message finished with Reed giving Doctor Doom tips on how to save Latveria from starvation, and gives Tony Stark his entrusted files, the video message ends as everyone went out of the church to go and talk about how they've gotten involved with Reed's adventures and studies, Garfield and Susan were just about to separate but just as HERBIE stops them.

"Garfield, Susan, can you two meet up with me alone." HERBIE told them as they followed the robot.

'What could HERBIE want with us?' the two wondered as they followed HERBIE to the next room.

"What's up HERBIE?" Garfield asks the AI as he closes the door behind the two heroes.

"Dr. Reed left a more private message for you two." HERBIE states as the two take a seat in from of a small TV and a video of Reed pops onto the screen.

"Hello Sue, Garfield. I bet you're wondering why I left a private message for you two? Well it's about what happened after the Thanksgiving of 2013." Reed states as Sue's and Garfield's heartbeats pick up. "I just want you to know that I know about the kiss between you two, and I frankly don't care if it meant nothing because I know that you Sue loved me and would never cheat, and you Garfield are too good of a man to be with a married woman or any woman that was already in a relationship. But what I really want to tell you two is that I know that, that kiss meant something, and Garfield I know what you did when Sue went to bed, how you begged for Raven's forgivness. Garfield, Raven would want you to truly move on and be happy, and Sue I want the same for you so if you two have feelings for each othen then please go for it." Reed's image leaves the screem and after a three minute pregnant pause Garfield started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sue asked in curiosity.

"Only Reed. Only Reed could do this and not have it be beyong weird, and awkward." Garfield answers as Sue joins him in laughing.

"That's Reed for you." Susan comments as gives Garfield a sweet smile "We should hurry up before everyone noticed."

"Yeah, Nicki and Franklin are probably causing some trouble with Johnny." Garfield replied as he, Susan, and HERBIE went back to join the others before they've noticed.

It was only for a few weeks that they started dating each other.

**/**

**Got Invisible Woman down, and I hoped that you like it.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Entry 4: One-Night Stand(Gamora)

**Girlfriend: **Gamora

**Story: **One-Night Stand

/

The Titans are currently in Tamaran after Galfore invited them for a feast to celebrate Nightwing's and Starfire's wedding. The special party was set up by Galfore and even Blackfire themselves as they celebrate Star's wedding. Those invited in the wedding were the other Titans, Batclan, and a few friends of Galfore.

It was at during the wedding service where Changeling and Cyborg were just there to mingle. Raven is somewhere with Blackfire, as much as the surprise to the men.

"Man, who knew Raven and Blackfire would hook up?" Cyborg asked himself as he takes a drink.

"I guess since the whole Malchior thing, Raven did tried to experiment with girls." Changeling replied "That's what I heard from Jinx and Argent."

Cyborg spits out his drink in surprise. "She hooked up with Jinx and Argent?" He questions as he looks at his girlfriend talking with her best friend.

"Yeah dude. They're bi...didn't you know that?" Changeling reponds as he wipes some of the spat up Tamaranean ale off of his shirt. "You got some on my shirt."

"Sorry C, but I need to speak with Jinx." Cyborg comments as he pushes his cup into his best friend's hand and walks over to the pink haird bad luck charm.

Changeling decides to go to see if he can get himself cleaned up. As he walked, he bumped into a large alien.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, dude." he apologized as he looks at the tall tree-man before him.

"I am Groot." he spoke with a deep voice.

Changeling sweatdrops as he replied "Hey Groot, my name's Changeling." he then held his hand towards him to shake.

"I am Groot." Groot respond as he looks at his hand curiously.

"I know that your name is Groot." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I am Groot."

Changeling was about to retort, but another voice stops him "Don't let Groot irritate you, Skrull. That's all he can say." Changeling looks down as he saw a raccoon, with a big gun on his back "What are you looking at?"

"You're a talking raccoon, dude." Changeling comments as he looks surprised at the raccoon 'There are alien raccoons?'

"I don't know what the Thanos is a raccoon, but my friends calls me Rocket, got it?" Rocket told him as he glares at the green shape shifter, as he prepares to shoot him with his gun.

"Put the gun down, Rocket." said another voice that peaked Changeling's interest. He looks up and saw a beautiful slim green-skinned woman wearing a green hood over her dark green hair. She has yellow eye with dark green circles over them, as well as fishnet V-shaped bikini with fishnet gloves, and thigh high boots. She also has a golden belt around her waist.

"Uhh..." was all what Changeling said as he looks at the emerald beauty.

"Are you alright, sir?" the exotic woman asked him as Rocket sniffs at the shape-shifter.

"Bah, this Skrull smells like a petting zoo." Rocket comments "In fact, he doesn't smell even like a Skrull at all."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked Rocket.

"I don't think he is a Skrull." Gamora told them as she looks at the frozen green man. It was then she decides to smack him across the face.

"Ouch!" he shouts as he rubs his cheek "Thanks for waking me up."

"Anytime, Skrull." Gamora told him "The name's Gamora."

"Changeling, or Garfield Logan, and I am not a Skrull." he replied "I'm a member of the Titans and is here for Princess Koriand'r's wedding."

"Oh, you know the Princess?" Gamora asked him.

"Yep. So how do you know the Princess?" Gar asked them.

"We helped out Tamaran from the Gordanians." Gamora answers as Rocket steps in.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, Skrull, led by the Star-Lord." Rocket states as he shows pride with his team.

"You two can go bother Drax, Adam, or Quasar, I'm going to hang out with Garfield for a while." Gamora orders them.

The other Guardians leave the exotic alien and who they believe is a Skrull alone and they go to their own indevers.

"You don't mind do you, Garfield?" Gamora asks the green Titan.

"Of course not." Changeling smiles at the attractive green woman. "But for the record I am a human from Earth, not a Skrull."

"I do apologized." Gamora comments as they walk off.

"Who is the green woman with Changeling?" Nightwing asks his wife.

"Oh! That is Friend Gamora! Perhaps I should go say hello!" Starfire exclaims as she attempts to fly over, but finds her husband's hand on her arm.

"Don't. Changeling has been a little down since he found out that Raven was a lesbian, so we should let him be alone with that Gamora." Nightwing states as he smiles at his wife.

"Oh, well I hope they get along." Star said as she looks at the two couple walking towards the bar.

"So, you're not a Skrull, but you can shape-shift." Gamora states as she drinks a Tamaran's martini "Interesting."

"Yeah, got bitten by a green monkey, then my late parents cured me and I've become what I am now." Changeling told her as he drinks a glass "What about you?"

Gamora looks at her drink, as she turns to the green human "I was the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed my race. I am the only of my kind left and I swore vengeance towards Thanos." Gamora told him as she takes a sip of her glass.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Changeling replied as he takes another sip from his glass of very strong Tamaranean alcohol that can be lightly compared to the strongest vodka on Earth. "Did you ever get your revenge of this Thanos dude?"

"No, but gladly he is stuck in pocket limbo and will never terrorized the galaxy again." Gamora told him as she finishes her drink "We'll have the gur'pix time." she told the Tamaranean bartender.

"Gurpi-what?" Changeling asked her as the bartender poured them two glasses of blue liquid.

"Gur'pix Time is said to be the most strongest drink in the galaxy." she comments as she held the glass "I hear one lone Czarnia drank a whole gulp of this stuff and ends up in the living planet Orm." she explained as she held a glass of the blue drink "Want to try it?"

Every instinct in the man's body is yelling, begging him not to even touch the glass that holds the blue liquid, but the Beast disagrees.

'_I say we do it. It will be a challenge, and it may give us some props with the green skinned goddess.'_ Beast states as with his words all of the other instincts get a whole lot quieter in Changeling's head.

"Sure I'll love some." Changeling answers the green woman as he nervously grabs the second glass with the so called strongest alcohol in the galaxy in it.

"Be careful. This stuff can get Thanos drunk off his ass." Gamora jokes as she chuckles, but feels better about her poor joke when she sees her companion smile. _'That's a nice smile.'_

_'Beautiful laugh.'_ Changeling thinks to himself. _'I must get her to laugh more.'_

/

After three shots, Changeling woke up as he is in the guest room and it was morning in Tamaran. He got up and sigh as he held his head from a headache "Oh man, hangover." he said as he couldn't remember what just happened last night.

"Man, what did that drink...do?" he whispered as he saw a pair of the most tastiest green legs as the rest of the body is under the covers _'Are those..?'_ he thought as he stroke the green legs as his fingers ends up with her toes, causing a moaning chuckle from whoever is under the sheets _'That laugh...it's Gamora!'_

"Gaaar, stop." Gamora moans as she feels the green man's fingers rise to her lower thighs. "I was quite happy sleeping, thank you very much."

"Sorry, but I don't remember anything after my second shot, and I had to find out who I was in bed with." Changeling replied as his fingers rise even further to her inner thighs. "I love your laugh."

"Gar...I'm still sore from last night. So please give me a day to rest before we have sex again." Gamora comments as she gasps as her companions's touch.

"W-We had sex?" Changeling dumbly questions as he lays down to face his companion. "I had sex with a goddess, and I don't even remember!?GAAAAAAAHHH!"

Gamora giggles as she brings her body closer to Changeling's body. "You'll remember in about two days in a dream. That's how the drink works."

"Oh man, talk about a major hangover." Changeling said as he is closer to Gamora's bosom.

"You were so good last night." Gamora comments "You gave the best sex in the galaxy."

"Wow." Changeling whispered as he rubs Gamora's legs "I've noticed the bite marks I gave you."

"Yeah, you did." Gamora told him as she kissed him on the lips "Love you, Gar."

"Love you too, Gammy." Changeling told her as he kissed her back.

/

"So, how was last night with your green lover?" Rocket asked Gamora as she takes her seat with the other Guardians.

"I had a good time with him, Rocket." Gamora replied as she puts on her seat belt.

Rocket sniffs the air around and noticed something. "I am Groot?" Groot asked him as Rocket motions him whispered in his ear while snickering. Groot's eyes widen as he exclaims "I AM GROOT!?"

Gamora's eyes widen, for years she has been traveling with the Guardians, she is one of the crew members who can understood what the talking tree said. She looks at the T-ship where her lover is just as the Guardian's ship, The Milano, went into hyperspace.

/

6 months later...(Think the time is different from earth and the galaxy)

Changeling was voted as the new leader of the Titans after Nightwing and Starfire moved to Gotham when Star is expecting a baby girl. His teammates are now Cyborg, Raven, Blackfire, and Bushido as he sits on the couch, remembering the time he had sex with Gamora from the wedding reception.

_'I wonder what's she up to now?'_ he thought as he gets an upcoming transmission from the Star-Lord.

"Titans to the Guardians, can you here me?" Star-Lord asked as Changeling is present.

"Changeling here, what's up?" Changeling asked _'I wonder if Gamora's there.'_

"This is Star-Lord, meet my ship at the beach of Jump City, California. We have a surprise for the Titan known as Garfield Logan." he said as the transmission is off.

/

Changeling arrives on the beach to see the Guardian's ship, but nobody outside.

"Hello! Anybody there!? It's me Changeling, Garfield Logan!" Changeling calls out before he waits a couple minutes to hear the sound of the ramp lowering, allowing the Titan leader to see the godess who hasn't left his mind walking down the ramp with a bundle in her arms as she walks towards him. "Gamora." He whispers as he smiles so bright that he hears the bundle giggling. "Who's that?"

"This, Garfield is our child, Neklia Marie Logan." Gamora informs as she sees her lover's smile falter which breaks her heart before it breaks back full stride, and bigger than ever which makes her shed a tear of pure joy.

"Can I get a look at her?" he asked as Gamora showed him their daughter as he saw the light green skin and spots on her eyes "She's beautiful, just like you, Gammy."

"He certainly has her father's teeth." Rocket states as he, Groot, Star-Lord, Quasar, Drax, and Adam Warlock comes out from the ship "The only way to calm her down is if she listens to uncle Quill's earth music."

"She's been sleeping through Diana Ross through the whole travel." Star-Lord states as he sees Changeling holding the child.

"Wait until my teammates sees her." Changeling comments "Gamora, would you like to be my wife?"

Gamora said nothing as she kissed her lover and soon to be husband on the lips as she told him "Yes Gar, I will."

"Wedding!" Adam Warlock calls out as Changeling calls his team to tell him the news. Rocket and Drax hid their manly tears as they saw Changeling and Gamora cooing their daughter.

"I am, Groot?" Groot asked them.

Rocket replied. "Oh shut up you lump of tree, I just have something on my whiskers."

Drax however, was sobbing tears "This is so honorable to see a family like this."

**/**

**Man, what is with BB and green women? **

**Anyway, this chapter is a special treat for you Guardians fans, as a tribute to the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, which is by far the greatest movie of the summer! Better than that Michael Bay movie that I didn't watch(I don't care if he was producing it, his fingerprints are all over it).**

**Also, Beast Boy and the X-Men Remake has moved to an M rating.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Entry 5: Christmas(Wasp)

**Girlfriend: **Wasp

**Story: **Christmas

/

The Avengers mansion is having their annual Christmas party. Hoping that lasts years will be different than the time an Ultron-Santa bust the party and almost killed them all(JP: Seriously, it happened).

Janet Van Dyne, the bobcut haired woman in the skin tight black Wasp suit, flies around the Christmas tree to decorate some ornaments, as she saw Tony trying to get her boyfriend drunk.

"C'mon Garfield, have some wine with me." Tony offered as he keeps handing him a glass.

"I'll pass, Stark. T'Challa will not be pleased when he hears you have his godson drunk." Garfield Logan respond. The green skinned man known as the Green Jaguar is considered Wasp's new boyfriend since her's and Hank Pym's divorce.

"C'mon, just one drink?" The man known as Iron Man keeps pestering until he felt Wasp's stingers in his ear "Ouch!"

"Quit getting my boyfriend drunk, Stark!" Wasp scolds as she sees the Hulk coming in "Hulk, get Tony's drunken ass out of here."

"Hulk smash." Hulk states as the semi-drunk playboy runs behind the green young man.

"Save me kid! I swear I won't try to get you drunk anymore." Stark pleads as he remembers that he doesn't have a suit on him tonight.

"Never mind, Hulk. It appears that Tony has learned his lesson." Wasp orders as she smirk.

"Hulk not smash." Hulk replied as he walks over to his cousin, She-Hulk.

"Was that necesarry? I don't have a suit on mt tonight?" Tony asks the heroine as she turns to her normal size.

"Yes, and you should be wearing a suit tonight incase something happens." Janet scolds as Garfield snickers behind his glass of water. _'Maybe when he turns 21 this April.'_

"Thanks for preventing me from being in one of Tony's drunken adventures." Gar told his girlfriend as he saw her perky smile.

"Hey, I remembered the last time he had Spiderman drunk." Jan comments as she chuckled "Tony had to suffer the wrath of Mary Jane and Aunt May for getting their Husband/Nephew drunk."

Garfield laughs with her as he replied "Yeah, I remembered that."

"I'm sure you do. You were wearing the Iron Man suit when they came in, and they yelled, and belittled you for hours until you took the mask off and started to cry." Janet states as she stiffles her giggling.

"I wasn't crying! I-I just had something in my eye is all! And besides those two are scary women." Garfield replied in a huff. "I saw you laughing your perky little ass off when they started yelling at me."

Janet puts up her hands in a defensive manner as she giggles at her boyfriend. "I found it to be very humorous."

Garfield just smiles as he takes her hand in his. "Let's go out side for a little bit." He suggest as he leads her to the balcony. "What do you remember of your earliest Christmases?"

Janey sighs happily as she leans on the railing. " I remember my family, the misletoe, a log fire on Christmas Eve, Christmas night and morning with hot choclate and marshmallows, but most of all I remember asking Santa for a knight in shinning armor." She answers before she turns to her boyfriend. "What about you, Gar?"

Garfield rubs his face with his hands as he sighs. "I remember the jungle at night as I stay awake listening to the sound of the jungle, and my dad putting presents under the tree. With T'Challe I remember the palace, as he would get me a present, and I would get him one. We were the only ones who celebrated it."

"Sounds like a neat Christmas." Jan comments. She has learned how Garfield's parents were killed in a boat accident, and how he was taken in by T'Challa and was trained and raised by him. Since then Garfield became known as the Green Jaguar, a warrior of Wakanda.

"Yeah, it is." Garfield replied as Wasp wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him on the lips.

"You know what will make this night magical?" Jan asked him.

"What's that, Janey?" Gar replied.

"Sitting cozy at the fire place with you, or have sex in the briefing room?" She suggested with a lustful smirk.

"How about the briefing room part? Everyone's too busy downstairs." Garfield suggested as he kissed Janet.

"Mmmm, I would love that." Wasp respond as she drags Garfield in the briefing room upstairs to have a private time with each other.

/

Couple hours later the quite satisfied pair return to the party to see all of the Avengers with impatient stares.

"What kept you two!? We had to wait for you two love birds before we could open presents." Tony asks as he smirks and winks at the two.

"Adult business, Tony. So it's too much for you." Garfield remarked as everybody laughs.

"Whatever, let's just open presents." Tony replied as he ignores the changeling's words.

The Avengers opens their presents as Garfield got some helpful tech products from Tony, as Janet got a pair of earrings from Black Widow. It was then Gar's and Janet's turn to exchange presents for each other as they open them.

"Wow Jan, this is perfect." Gar told her as he has two tickets to go to Italy "A vacation trip to Italy? Awesome."

"I can say the same thing for your gift to me, Gar." Janet replied as she received a necklace that has a heart, the letters W, and G on them "It's perfect."

"Just like you." Garfield whispered as he steals a Christmas kiss.

"What was that for, Gar?" Janet asked as she giggles.

Garfield smirks as he points up to see Jarvis holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads. "Gotta love Jarvis sometimes."

**/**

**Merry Christmas! In August.**

**Always thought that Wasp would be a good girlfriend for Garfield because they're both funny and cool characters.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Entry 6: Green Cat(Mary Jane Watson)

**Girlfriend: **Mary Jane Watson

**Story:** Green Cat

/

Walking home from school, a busty red haired girl with green eyes, purple shirt, and blue skirt walks through the city of New York heading to her house. She was walking trough the neighborhood with a thought in her head.

'I'm happy that Peter and Gwen are together, but still I can't help but feel left out.' Mary Jane thought as she noticed an injured cat with shades of green 'Is that cat green?'

MJ also noticed the green cat looking beat up as she rush in to help it "Doesn't matter, I gotta help him." she said as she rushed into her home to nurse the cat back to health.

/

"There we go, all patched up." MJ said as she bandage the green cat's legs and sides as it wakes up "Oh, your awake. Care to give me a name, tomcat?"

"You can call me Gar if you like." replied the green cat as Mary Jane froze for five minutes to process what just happened.

The busty red head just stares at the cat in shock as for several minutes her mouth opens and closes with no sound coming out before she finally finds her voice.

"D-Did you just speak Gar?" Mary Jane asked in a stupor.

"Yes I did pretty lady, and I must say that you did a fantastic job fixing up my leg." The green cat answers as he winks. "My ex really did a number on me."

Mary Jane oddly blushes at the cat calling her a 'pretty lady' and reaches out to pet the cats which makes it purr. "Your ex did this to you?" She asks in confusion. "I didn't know that cats had ex's."

"I'm not a cat. I'm a human, and that is devine." The cat purrs as he stretches his legs out.

"Wait. You're human!?" Mary Jane exclaims as she is so lucky her aunt isn't home, or she'll have a fit.

"Technically, meta-human to be precise." the green cat told her "I have the ability to shape-shift into any animal I can think of. Me and my ex had a bad break up and once I accidentally spilled some tea on her book, she cursed me into being stuck as a cat and really did a number on me." The green cat then jumps down as he rubs his head around Mary Jane's legs "My you have some nice legs, Ms..."

"Mary Jane Watson. But you can call me MJ." Mary Jane told him as she picks up the cat and held him in her arms.

"Oh yeah, this is nice." Gar the cat states as he rubs his head onto the large bosom "I can get used to this."

"Oh, Gar." Mary Jane giggles at the green cat's anticts. "If only you were a human, and then I could just kiss you." She adds as she giggles again and blushes. "Maybe I can talk with your ex."

"NO!" Gar shouts in response. "She might do the same to you, or just kill us. Demons are not the best choices for girlfriends."

"You dated a demon?" Mary Jane questions the cat as a thought comes to her mind. "Maybe if I kiss you, you will be broken of your curse?" She asks herself and the cat out loud.

"It's worth a shot." Gafield replied as he meows at the red head. "Lay it on my, baby."

Mary Jane close her eyes as she brings her full lips on the cat's head. Gar then starts to glow white as he went from a cat into his human form.

"It worked? It works!" he exclaims as he hugs Mary Jane "Thank you, MJ!"

"You're welcome, handsome." Mary Jane replied as she blushes at his appearance.

"Wow, not even my ex calls me that." Garfield told her as he extends his hand "They call me Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy? Well lucky you, I'm a huge fan of you." Mary Jane compliments as she shakes his hand "So, are you available sometime soon?"

/

About a month later, Mary Jane has Beast Boy to work as a housekeeper under the name Garfield Logan until he can earn enough money to get home. But as time passes he's getting used to living with MJ and her aunt, to the point where he and MJ started dating.

"Mr. Logan, can you accompany me for movie night?" Mary Jane asked him as she wore her baby blue t-shirt that hugs her huge chest and hourglass figure, and blue daisy dukes so she can show off her shapely legs for her green lover "And what do you think of my look?"

"MJ...you look absolutly amazing." Garfield comments as he gives a wolf howl at the red head. "Only you can make such simple clothing look pure amazing."

"Oh, Gar. You are only saying that because I have amazing legs, and the fact that you're a legman." Mary Jane replied with a small smile and a giggle.

"Or is it the fact that I love you so much?" Garfield questions with a smirk.

"It could be that." Mary Jane respond as she blushes. "And by the way." She starts as she bends over as she whispers in his ear with a sultry voice. "I love you too."

Garfield smiled as he kiss Mary Jane as she pulls him to the couch of the living room to watch "Wicked Scary 8" as Mary Jane lies onto Garfield.

"This is a good evening to watch a scary movie." Garfield comments "Maybe I can transform into a cat so I can lay on your lap."

"Nah, I like it in this position." MJ replied as she cuddles with her green boyfriend.

**/**

**Mary Jane Watson, the perfect example of the girl-next-door and the most iconic one at that.**

**So any recommendation for other Marvel girls I hadn't used? Let me know through the comments.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Entry 7: Teachers(Storm)

**Girlfriend: **Storm

**Story: **Teachers

/

"Oh man, those new students were exhaustively a big handle." states Dr. Garfield Logan, aka Shifter, a teacher of the Xavier Institute, as he jumps onto the queen size bed "How does Wolverine handle these kids?"

"It's a tough job, but someone has to train the children." said Gar's African goddess of a girlfriend, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, as she slips out of her black thigh high boots showing her long, chocolate legs as she lie down with her boyfriend "Just like how we were."

"Yeah." replied the green man as he brings Ororo's leg to him as he massage her foot "I was a big trouble maker and you were the nice student who stood up to me." he adds as he can hear his girlfriend moan as she giggled.

"Well I have known you since we first got our powers, and I couldn't just let my best friend get into too much trouble." Ororo comments as she sighs in contentment with her boyfriend's hands on her foot.

"Hehe. Did you happen to notice how Marie and Remi have been spending alot of time together?" Garfield asked his girlfriend. "They remind me of us when we were their age."

Storm chuckles at the green man's words and retracts her foot and rotates her body so their faces are right next to each other before she softly kissed him. "You said the same thing about Scott and Jean just three months ago, and neither Scott nor Jean are like you." She comments as her long, silky white hair falls into her face.

"Well what can I say...my goddess." Garfield states as he jumps the woman and straddles her waist as he holds her arms above her head. "I just see us everywhere."

Storm smiled as she gives a lustful look "I'm feeling sweaty, let's go take a shower."

"I like that idea." Garfield replied as he gets off of his goddess as he lifts her up bridal style as they went inside their personal bathroom to take a shower.

/

Garfield and Ororo have gets out of the bathroom as Ororo has her towel wrapped around her torso as Gar has one around his waist.

"Now we're clean to get dirty." Garfield said as Ororo lays on the queen size bed.

"Come on in, Garfield." she told him as she feels her green lover kissing her foot to her legs "Oh yes, you've always liked my legs."

"What can I say, I just love the goddess that they are attached to." Garfield replied as he starts kissing up her thigh which makes her moan.

"Gaar. Activate the sound proofing so the students don't hear us again." Ororo states with a blush as she remembers as the students would look at them and whisper when they forgot to turn on the sound proofing last time and the whole school heard their primal love making. "I don't think I can handle another lecture from the Professor."

That does the trick as the changeling quickly rushes to the door and activates the sound proofing and jumps back into bed with his girlfriend as he starts kissing her neck and leaving little bite marks.

"Ooohh, Gaaar. Are you going to mark me again?" Ororo asks her lover as the last mark had begun to fade after three years.

"You know it." Garfield growls in a sexual manner that sends shiver down the African woman's spine with pure lust, desire, delight, and love.

As they make out and Gar leaving his marks onto Ororo, they both take their towels off as the lights are turned off.

But during their little mating ritual, a certain girl by the name of Katherine Pryde was about to ask Ms. Munroe a question about the Danger Room course. Unfortunately, she didn't bothered to knock as she just phase her head to take a peak and then pulls her head back and ran down the halls away from Ms. Munroe's door until she is stopped by Wolverine.

"Hey Half-pint, what's the rush?" Wolverine asked the petite girl as he chuckled.

"Dr. Logan and Ms. Munroe!" Kitty shouts as she goes through shock at see her two favorite teachers...well, doing it.

"What about them?" Wolverine gruffs in irritation.

"I WALKED IN ON THEM HAVING SEX!" Kitty screams in respone as everybody stops at her words and listen in. "I FORGOT TO KNOCK AND SAW THEM HAVING SEX! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO, AND GET THESE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!" She begs as she starts to shiver.

"Get out of her Kitty, and let that be a lesson to always knock before you enter their room...at anytime." Wolverine replied as he lights his cigar, and smirks. "Kids now a-days."

/

The next morning, Dr. Logan and Ms. Munroe walks into the kitchen as they saw the students and their fellow teachers looking at them with odd looks "What?"

"Le little Kitten saw you two doing le happy hour." Remi comments as he chuckled.

"Um...what?" Dr. Logan inquires as he feels nervous from the cajun student.

"Kitty saw you and Ms. Munroe having sex, Dr. Logan." Marie told him as the green doctor and his goddess both blushed as they can here Wolverine laughing his ass off from the other side of the room.

"Oh dear, we didn't do much damage on her, did we?" Ororo asked as she looks at her boyfriend.

Garfield was about to retort when they both see Kitty entering the room, and high tailing it out of their when she saw them.

"I think a lot of damage. We should probably speak with her." Garfield states as he rubs the back of his neck which only makes Wolverine laugh harder.

**/**

**Here's BB/Storm for you all.**

**Please check out my stories "Beastly Rider of Vengeance", "St. Murakami Love Story", and "The Beastly Lantern."**

**You can also check out BartWLewis's "UnStoppable Hearts", and our collab fic "Beast: The Green Assassin."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Entry 8: Pheromones(Spider-Woman)

**Girlfriend: **Spider-Woman

**Story: **Pheromones

/

Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman was just fighting crime in Manhattan. She has recently beaten Absorbing Man and sent him to the police custody.

"Another job well done for a superhero." Spider-Woman states as she flies around the city, until she spots something, or someone.

Beneath her at an ice cream stand, a green man with elf-like ears, and wears black and purple is seen eating ice cream, mint chip to be precised. The arachnid theme woman glares at the green man as she has one conclusion to what he is.

A filthy Skrull.

You see, it was during an alien invasion as the Skrull Queen kidnaps Jessica Drew and impose as her to infiltrate Earth. Since then, Jessica's reputation was tarnished for months as she can't go outside without being called an alien. So she joins SWORD and became an agent there to beat up any Skrulls she finds.

'What's a damn Skrull doing in New York? Time to give him a piece of my mind.' Spider-Woman thought as she stalks the green man she thought is an alien.

'Man, $3.50 for mint chip ice cream? In Jump they only cost $2.50.' thought Changeling as he walks with his ice cream as he walks around the city, unknown that Spider-Woman is going to jump on him. But what Changeling did know is that he's starting to get a whiff of some pheromones from somewhere 'Whoa, whoever is spreading their pheromones, it's starting to make me want to-' but his thoughts were cut off as he received a kick in the back by Spider-Woman.

"Got ya, Skrull!" Spider-Woman shouts as she pins down the green man.

Changeling takes a whiff of the air as a dreamy smile formes on his lips. "You smell nice." He comments in a goofy tone before he shakes out of his funk. "Hey wait a damn minute! I ain't a Skrull, I'm a human!"

"Human, right." Spider-Woman drawls in disbelief as she webs the man's wrists to the ground. "You picked a poor disguise, Skrull." She dangerously whispers to the green man as he shivers.

"L-Look lady, I'm telling you. My name is Changeling. I'm a member of the Doom Patrol and leader of Titan South of the Titan, ex Teen Titans." Changeling states as he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down the woman's body in her skin tight outfit. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Spider-Woman, no relations to Spider-Man but you would already know that, Skrull." Spider-Woman states as she glares down at the "Skrull," who was looking at her dreamily "What are you staring at?"

"You." Changeling blurts out as he sees the ample curves of her skin tight suit "Those pheromones are making my animal instincts running sky high." he adds as he couldn't help but give Spider-Woman a passionate kiss on the lips, and his hands somehow squeezing her tight butt.

Spider-Woman's eyes bug out as she wants to crush the "Skrull" who is touching her ass, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do anything but kiss back and that's what she did when she wrapped her arms around around the green man's neck, and kissed hin back, passionatly.

"I'm Garfield." Changeling states as he stops kissing the hero and they both heavily pant. "At your services for the next...two weeks until my team and I return to Dallas."

"Jessica." Spider-Woman replied before she catches what she is doing and scols herself. 'No kissing Skrulls! And deffiently no telling said Skrull your first name.'

'But Garfield said that he is a human.' A voice in Spider-Woman's head replied in an affectionate tone.

"How can I be sure that you're human as you claim to be?" Spider-Woman questions as she gets up from Changeling.

"Can a Skrull do this." he told her as he morphs into a penguin, then starts to tap dance like Happy Feet "Can a Skrull do that?" he then change into a lion doing the robot, and then the moonwalk, which makes the black haired super-heroine laugh.

"Okay, okay you're definetatly not a Skrull." Spider-Woman states as she gaze at the green man "Sorry I mistaken you as a Skrull. You do wear similar clothing and are, well green. No offense."

"Eh I get that a lot. Green and purple seems to be the color scheme these days." Garfield told her as he asked her "So, are you free at anytime?"

"For what?" Spider-Woman inquires as she blushes.

"A date, beautiful." Changeling informs with a charming smile on his face. "We can go as heroes or I can get my holoring and we can do this as civilians."

"I think civilians would be best. We won't get crowded by people that way." Spider-Woman answers as she goes into a store to write down her address on a pice of paper and hand it to him. "Meet me at this address at eight thirty, I'll make the reservations for ten o'clock." She adds before she takes off leaving the Titan with a goofy smile on his face.

"Awesome." Changeling whispers as he takes off to his hotel room.

/

"I hope I won't regret this." Jessica tells herself as she finishes getting her short black dress that hugs her hourglass curves nicely. "What if he only likes me because my my pheromones?"

'KNOCK!' 'KNOCK!'

"Coming!" Jessica calls out as she runs barefoot to the door and opens it to see a nuscular white man with blue eyes and blond hair before her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Sure can, Jessica." The man replied with a charming smile. "Names Garfield, and we got a date tonight."

"Garfield!?" Jessica exclaimed as she recognized the facial features but not the skin.

"You know, the Changeling that you've met earlier after you thought I was a Skrull?" Garfield replied to her as he looks at Jessica's form in a short black strapless dress that reach her thighs "Cute toes."

"It is you!" Jessica exclaimed as she looks at him lustfully "You look handsome, but I like it when you're green more."

"I can change my skin color like a chameleon can." Garfield states as he scoops up Jessica as he carries her bridal style "So where to, milady?"

"Put me down, I'm not wearing my heels!" Jessica told him as she feels Garfield's fingers circling her back thighs and then she yelp when he place her over the shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Just checking the view." Gar replied as he felt Jessica's round shape ass "You look good even with or without the costume." he comments as he moves his hand to her bare feet as his thumb rubs the sole. Jessica holds her laugh as she forces him to get down.

"Stay here and let me get my heel on!" Jessica yelps as she runs into her room and sits on the foot of her bed. 'What the hell was that all about!? He was touching a leg and feet, and he called me toes cute! Does he have a foot fetish or something?' She frantically thinks as she gets her heels on. 'I've never had a boyfriend or even went on a date with a guy who had a fetish...or that I know of.'

Jessica went back to the room as she spoke "Okay, we're going to go into this nice restaurant lounge." she states.

A restaurant lounge? Nice." Garfield said as he gets up from the couch "Ready, Ms. Drew?"

"Just take me there." Jessica replied as she wraps her arm around his 'He's a gentlemen, a weird one at that.'

/

Garfield and Jessica got inside the restaurant lounge as they got a nice view of the city at the far away back.

"Isn't this a nice view?" Garfield asked as he looks out the window.

"Yeah, it is." Jessica replied as they sit close together as her thigh touches his 'I can't believe they have couch seats like this in a restaurant. Is he really a fetish guy?' Jessica thought "What is your deal with you and my legs and feet?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm attracted to them." Gar replied simply.

"So you have some fetish over my legs and feet?" she asked as she felt flattered.

"You could say that I'm a legman." Garfield states as his hands moves to her thigh as he lifts up her leg "I can't help it but liking them so much." he said as he slips the black heels out of her foot, as his hands press onto her sole.

"What are you doiiiiiiinnngg." Jessica moans as she feels Garfield massaging her foot "Ooooohh yeeeeesss."

"You have beautiful legs, Jesse." Gar comments as he brings her foot to suck on her toes, as Jessica moans and giggled a little.

"Gaaar stoop were in public!" Jessica scolds as she takes her leg and foot back with a huge blush on her face. "You can't just suck on my toes and make me moan like that."

"But I like hearing you moan." Garfield respond with a playful smirk which makes his date blush more.

"Regardless, Garfield. In public we must act accordingly." Jessica replied. "There is a way to act in private and a way to act in public."

"I guess my animal instincts got the better of me." Gar told as he smiles "Even though you leave out a lot of pheromones, I still believe that you're beautiful." He adds which shock the arachnid woman.

"You knew about my pheromone problem?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Well yeah, I am part of every animal, so I can tell about what kind of pheromones you have." Garfield told her "But it's not the pheromones, it's just natural instincts."

"Natural instinct?" Jessica asked when the waiter shows up and asks for their orders.

'Your food will be here shorty." The waiter said before she walks off.

"You know." Garfield starts with a blush. "My natural instincts that turn me on to someone or makes me hate them. But in your case is is turn on...a major turn on."

Jessica blushed as the waiter came in with the food for them 'Wow, maybe this could work.' "Alright Gar, maybe after dinner, I can head back to your hotel and we can..."

"Deal." Gar immediately said before she can finished.

"You didn't hear what I have to say." Jessica said as a smile forms on her lips.

"But I got a general idea." Garfield cheekly states which makes the woman giggle.

**/**

**So, does anyone ever notice how Spider-Woman always have a nice tight ass? Maybe it's the costume.**

**Also next on Green Love will be Mockingbird, follow by Mystique.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
